FP - September, 2397
This page chronicles posts #8361-8480 and spans the time of September 1st to September 30th of the year 2397. *FP - August, 2397 *FP - October, 2397 Earth Plots First Week SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE and ABBOTT THAY are back at school and getting into homework. They have lunch together outside and chat about being partners for an upcoming ‘invention convention.’ SOLIS POLREN and SOLIS CASSICA get back from a dinner with Noah Almin, but Polren still has bad vibes about the boy. Cassica doesn’t understand, but they have a productive conversation when she explains she wants to get into Marine Biology. Second Week N’LANI UNA and HAYDEN LIU have a conversation about their future. They decide that they are going to get married in three weeks or so, as well as coming up with the name Drakon Cathasach Liu. CATHASACH UNA and HEIDI THAY finally meet up to chat as the parents of Jatar/Anna. They briefly talk about Lani’s situation but over all are pleased with the relationship between their children. N’LANI leaves the Liu house, finding that ANNA-ALEENA THAY is there waiting for UNA-KORAN JATAR. They have a conversation about her baby and getting married when Anna offers that she should seek marriage counselling and gets on Lani’s badside. Next, ANNA is able to get into a chat with HAYDEN, but that doesn’t go well either and the Cardassian feels like letting her fall down the stairs when she trips. They embrace from the shock of it and N’LANI notes it getting jealous. Going back upstairs, N’LANI is followed by HAYDEN who thinks it cute that she is upset. They chat about the wedding and make the decision to not invite Anna in hopes of keeping it just to the family. ANNA is back the next day, meeting MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA and helping her test out her new recipes. Mylee/Anna are able to get along better than some of the other siblings and JATAR comes out for them to hang out for the day. JATAR is then invited out for a dinner with HEIDI and the couple are able to get to known each other more, Heidi being rather impressed with the boyfriend Anna choose (so long as they’re being responsible). N’LANI, in hopes of having family at the wedding, contacts QUESTA DAMAR and tells her about her pregnancy and the wedding telling them they are more than welcome to come. N’LANI goes to HAYDEN to tell him about contacting the Damar’s, but he is rather angry with her. She isn’t all that apologetic and tells him to call himself to cancel the invitation. SOLIS CASSICA gets herself sucked into NOAH ALMIN’s web of seduction when they hang out and she ends up back at his hotel doing drugs and having intimate encounters with him. CASSICA goes back to the hotel with SOLIS POLREN only to be confrontation like she was before her accident. He felt that this was a valid concern and knocks her out with a sedative that works too fast due to other toxins in her body and he calls a doctor to the quarters. En route back to Bajor, POLREN contacts SOLIS BRIN to tell her what has been happening with their daughter. Brin is shocked Noah would be like this and prompts Polren to speak with the Almin’s. Third Week With the task of retracting the invitation to the wedding, HAYDEN LIU contacts GWENI DAMAR on Cardassia. He is short with her, but explains that Legate Damar and family are not welcome. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE and ABBOTT THAY have some alone time at his house and they snuggle in his room. He expresses some nervousness and Sam lets him know she doesn’t want him to feel uncomfortable around her. ANNA-ALEENA THAY finally meets KATAL UNA and is surprised that they get along so well. Katal explains why she is supporting Lani and gives out some embarrassing secrets about Jatar! Fourth Week LUKE UNA calls a lunch date with CATHASACH to talk about guy issues. He explains that he gets a lot of hardons when thinking about a girl names Valencia Ross and wishes to know if it was normal. Cathasach is pleased his son isn't insane and offers dating tips. ABBOTT THAY is the unknown target of a young Betazoid woman by the name of ISIDORA BREITON. Knowing of his strong abilities and interest in advanced telepathy she 'accidentally' gets to know him. Cardassia Plots First Week Hoping to go on her spring break vacation, LANA DAMAR goes to AARIX DAMAR to convince him to bring Zeteri. He is hesitant, but ultimately agrees because of his sisters threats. AARIX goes to the Indus house to speak with ZETERI INDUS. She is more distant, but agrees to go with him on the trip, only because Celar is going as well. Second Week Getting ready for their spring break vacation AARIX DAMAR, CELAR BERN, ZETERI INDUS and LANA DAMAR start to pack up the shuttle but are disappointed when CORAR DAMAR JR arrives to tag along thanks to Legate Damar. En route to the planet AARIX, CELAR, LANA, ZETERI and CJ are attacked by Kressarian Pirates and their shuttle crashes into a Cardassian moon. Lana and Aarix are injured/unconscious and the other three leave the shuttle for safety as fast as they are able. Third Week LANA DAMAR finally wakes up after the accident to find that her ankle is broken. CELAR BERN attempts to comfort her, staying close and offering words of hope about a communicator he has been fixing. AARIX DAMAR always wakes up from his concussion and burns, surprised to see ZETERIN INDUS tending to him. They joke some, trying to keep their minds off everything but in the end they both opt to rest. Later, CELAR is able to fix the communicator, convincing ZETERI to help him bring it to high ground for a better signal. Fourth Week ZETERI INDUS and CELAR BERN finally make it as far as they could do and stop for the evening. She speaks with him about commitments to their betrothed, giving away more and more she has a crush (which he attempts to ignore). In the morning, CELAR and ZETERI attempt to get the device working, but it falls dragging Celar with it. Zeteri makes the quick choice and turns the communicator on before barely saving Celar in time. Bajor Plots Second Week SOLIS TARA speaks with ZAYN VONDREHLE about some of her concerns regarding their relationship. She feels jealous that after she dies he will more than likely go on and find someone else and Tara just wants to feel special. Third Week On their way back to Bajor, POLREN and SOLIS CASSICA get into a conversation when she wakes up from the sedatives. She is embarrassed about her behaviour and agrees with him that she needs to stay away from Noah. On Bajor, SOLIS TARA goes to the Dhow residence meeting ELLIANA DHAJA before she speaks with KITAAN DHOW about her relationship issues with Zayn. He explains of a love he once had who left him for the same reasons and reassures her of Zayn’s good heart. TARA, with her decision made, goes back home and talks to ZAYN VONDREHLE. She tells him that she wants to be with him and that she wants to get married. Excited, the two share a passionate moments together ;). Romulan Plots Fourth Week KHOAL S'HARIEN is angered that his father is delaying his promotion because of his worries his son has patricidal feelings. JI'VARA S'HARIEN is there to calm him down and their more than incestuous feelings begin to be more apparent. #09 September, 2397 2397 #09 2397 #09